A Day Without You is Like Years Without Rain
by Zory rock101
Summary: It is Livius birthday, But Something bad going to happen to Nike. Who is this Ice Princess? why did she come to the sun kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **(Nike P.O.V)**

I went to meet Slan in the forest each day, but I never saw her again. Today, it was Livius birthday and he has a ball so everyone in the Sun Kingdom is invited to attend his party. Livius and I stood on the balcony looking down at the crowd of people. "Your majesty! So beautiful!" said a reporter that was hiding behind a door with a dress designer.

"So true! That new outfit is fitting! But I'm even more impressed by how lovely is Nike looking." The dress designer said with the tear in his eyes. "My dress! Anyone who wears it would be at least that beautiful! " He said, trying not to yell. He turns to look at the reporter.

"That's true, But she looks like she went up like another in maturity with that." The reporter said. Little did they know that I can hear them the same with Livius. Livius walked back into the room, I follow after him. The dress designer and reporter left the room. The minute Livius and I walked in. Livius turns around and looked at me.

"Did something happen? " He asked, standing in front of me.

"What? " I answer with a question, looking at him.

"I've been feeling it for the past 3 days, that something is wrong with you, Tell me." He said , taking my hands. We walked outside to the garden. I sat on a bench and starting to telling Livius about this girl I meet in the forest couple weeks ago. "I see. So the girl you because friends with suddenly stopped showing up." Livius said, looking up at the sky.

"I'm sorry, bringing this up at a time like this. I can't speak for her, but I think I did something to cause it." I said, tangle my fingers together. Livius turns around to look at me . "I was probably the only one that thought we were friends- " I was cut off by Livius hand on top of my head where I was wearing my crown .

"It's probably something neither of you could control. Don't worry about it." Livius said. I looked up at him and there is love in his eyes.

"Livius Even though you don't have any friends, your words have little effect but it makes me happy! thank you." I said very excitedly. My face was turning bright red.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO SAY THAT. ALL OF YOU ARE LIKE THAT!" He yelled feeling frustrated, but have a minute he calms down. "And Nike . What day did you thinks it is today?" He said, crossing his arms of his chest.

"Umm? Your birthday?" I asked, looking at him. I was think about where this going.

"Yes, I won't be satisfied if don't have your smile today." He said, left up my chain. "So smile, My princess." Livius said, kiss me on the lips . My face turns bright red. He pulls away and smiles down at me.

"Livius, I know why you don't have friends now," I said, looking away from him. "Because you're so stuck up."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Livius yelled, turning red. After a while, We walked back inside the castle. Livius whispers in my ears. "Tonight I what my birthday gift." walking off and joining the party. What birthday gifts is he talks about? I walked down the stairs and joining the party too.

"Princess Nike, you look beautiful tonight." said a man, that I have never seen before.

"Um Thank you," I said, bow my head to the man.

"May I have this dance? " He asked, holding out his head. I was about to grab it and said 'yes ' but I feel another hand grab my hands.

"Sorry, but she is not dancing with you," Livius said, staring in the man with cold eyes. I watch the man walked away. "Don't throw yourself to every guy who comes and see you." He said, letting go of my hands.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at him. Livius turns around to looking at me.

"Your body and soul belong to me," Livius said, looking down at my body and back up again. "I will kill any man that touches you in any way." Livius walked back up the stairs and sat down on his king size chair. "Come up here." He ordered. I did as I was told and walked up the stairs and sat down in my queen size chair. I watch the couple dancing and I looked at Livius. He notices that I was staring at him. "what was it?" He asked, looking at me.

"It nothing," I answer, looking away from him . Livius knows something is wrong . He grabs my hands in his hand and I turn to looked at him and he was smiling on his face while he looked down at the crowd of dancing people . "Livius, your birthday gift?" I asked, looking at him. He turns his head to look at me and smile.

"You will see." He said, lend over to me and hit me with a kiss on my lips.

"What?" I asked, turning red.

"Get used to it. I will be doing it for the rest of our life," he said, looking at the crowd.

"Your majesty highness it times / timed to change clothes," Neil said, looking at us.

"Okay thank you," Livius said, standing up and up the stairs that lead out of the ball room. I follow after him up the stairs. "Go to your room and change and I will be there to meet you later." He said, walked off down the hallway. I walked to my room and open the door. I saw my maid and the dress designers are waiting for me in my bedroom.

"Your Highness we don't have an enough time. we need to hurry." Said Mikia, push me in a changing her that was in my bedroom. The dress designer picks out a dress and hands it to one of my maid, Sunya.

"Put this dress on her." He said, watching them undress me. My maid when somewhere else. I was thinking about that girl if we will meet again. I better a lot better talking to Livius about her.

 **(Livius P . O V )**

I walked into Nike's bedroom and saw that Nike was not in here yet. I walked over to the maids. "Where is Nike ?" I asked, look around.

"She in the changing her with Sunya and the dress designer," Mikia said, bowing to me.

"How come you and Ranra are not helping her ? " I asked, looking at Ranra then back at Mikia.

"Will we were busy with all the gifts that was sent to your and Nike's bedroom." Ranra said, looking at me. I walked over to the table where all the gift was at.

"This is quite a lot," I said, looking at each of the gifts.

"Yes, quite a few people sent the gift after the audience, " Mikia said, laughing. "There were quite from fans of the princess, " Mikia said.

"My gosh, I don't know whose birthday it is anymore, " I said, looking at Mikia and Ranra. I looked over on the table and saw more gift. I walked over to the table. "over here too." I said , looking down at them.

"This is specifically for the princess." Ranra said, looking at me. But one of the gifts catches my eyes. I remember it very clear. It was the princess of the Ice Kingdom, But why will she sent a box to my wife? My eyes fill with hate and anger.

 **See you next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(Nike P.O.V)**

I walked back out of my changing room with the dress designer and Sunya. I saw Livius standing by my dresser holding something in his hand. "Will you guys leave so I can talk to my wife alone," he said, but turning to look at us. Sunya and the designer leave the room. After the door was closed again. Livius turn to look at me. "Nike, this medicine container. Where did it come from?" he said, looking at me. His eyes were dark. I never saw this side of him for a long time.

"That's the girl I talked about this morning. What about it?" I asked, looking at him. He walked up to me and still holding the medicine container in his hand. "What's wrong? Did something happen-" I said, but was cut off by Livius.

"Just answer my question," Livius said. "Where is she now?" He asked, standing in front of me.

"I...I told you. I suddenly haven't seen her for a while." I said. I hate this side of Livius.

"Did she put you in any danger?" He asked.

"No," I said.

"What did she say to get close to you? Tell me!" Livius yelled.

"I can't say. I promised to keep our interactions secret." I said.

"I'm sure it was fake anyway," Livius said, looking away from me.

"What? Livius. What do you know? about Slan. Livius." I said then starting to yell. I grab him by the shoulder and have him looking at me. "Hey, I don't know what's going on here. Tell me! And you're not acting normal right now! It's like you've been possessed by a ghost or something! What has you spooked so much. Tell me!" I yelled, holding on to Livius shoulder.

(Livius P.O.V)

"I'm sure it'll make you feel better," Nike said, I grab her hand. Nike's hand, it warm, her strong gaze always bright, and beautiful. When I take this hand can I reach it?

"Be cursed for eternity!" I yelled, put on my face to cover my eyes. I fell to the floor. "No! It's not my fault! It's not my fault! I was just-!" I was yelling but was cut off my Nike who grabs me by the shoulder.

"Livius, calm down!" She yelled, grabbing by my arms. I push her hand off of me.

"I can't calm down!" I yelled, step away from Nike. "What I thought I had relinquished is coming back to me. I can't escape. It'll follow me for life." I yelled, standing in front of Nike.

"Livius, who is that girl?" Nike asked, put her hand on my shoulder.

"The emblem on that medicine container is from a certain royal family," I said, looking down at the floor. "The Ice kingdom's queen. Ursula Rayluychaney. The Queen of the kingdom which I destroyed." I said.

"Livius," Nike said. I grab her hand and pull them off my shoulder.

"This time I will destroy them to the point that they can't get up again!" I yelled.

"Wait a minute! I never saw you as a bad person-," Nike said, but I cut her off.

"Shut up. What? you know a bit of the truth so you're pulling away." I push Nike on the bed and got on top of him. "Yet you reject me, should I kill again? I will never forgive it. I will never forgive you if you leave. If you run I will start killing again." I yelled, looking down at her. I was shocked with Nike action after I say that.

"I will never leave you." She said, kiss me on the lips. "Will never run from you." She said in between kisses. I was going to lose control but I did not care. I want her so bad, without thinking my tongue enters her mouth made her moan. something about her moan makes me want to have her more. The pain I went though had just disappeared. It was because of Nike.

I kissed all the way down to her neck. "Livius, I love you," Nike said, lead her head back while I was kissing her neck. I looked up at Nike and kiss her back on the lips.

"You won't leave me?" I asked, kissing her ear.

"No I won't," she said, let out a moan. I looked up trying to find out why she was moaning. Then I realize I grab one of her breasts. It was soft. I want to take her now but we have to get back to the ball but have that I will have her to myself.

I stand up and looked down at her. "We need to get back to the ball," I said, help her up.

"Okay," Nike said, pulling her hair up so it did not look like a mass. I grab her hand and lead her back to the ball room. "Livius, can we dance together." She said, pulling me into the dance room. I put one of my hand on Nike's hip and the other in Nike's hand. Nike put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wow, they look so cute together." Said a woman in the crowd.

"You look so beautiful," I said, looking up at Nike sparkly eyes. After the music stops everyone in the room starting to clap. "Let go and sit back down," I said, lead Nike to our seat that was on the staircase. I watch Nike sit down first then I follow after her.

suddenly I heard a woman voice in the crowd. "The Sun King." I knew who that voice belong to my eyes got dark. It was the Ice Queen. I saw a man wearing white that cover up head to toe hiding his or her identity. The man runs up out of the crowd while the guard throws him down on the floor. I stand up out of my chair.

"Neil. Watch Nike." I said, walking out the stairs and stand in front of the man. I kick the white mask off his face. and kneel down. The was blood coming down the man face from me kicking him. I can hear Nike voice in the background but I just shut her voice out.

"I will kill you sun king." Said an ice queen voice. I turn around and saw that she took off her mask. She running at me with a knife while I pull out my pistol. Because I can shot her Nike got in the way block the knife that was coming at me. The knife cut the side of her stomach and fall to the ground.

"Nike, Nike, Nike!" I yelled, running to her. I kneel down next to her. "Why you!" I pointing the pistol at the Ice Queen.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **(Livius P.O.V)**

"Someone call the doctor quickly." I heard Neil said, kneel the other side of Nike. I point my gun at Ursula but I feel Nike's hand on my hand the one I'm holding the pistol. She put her lips up against my ear.

"I'm fine. It okay." She whispers in my ear. I put the pistol down and hold Nike in a tight hug.

"Ni..Nike...Your wound." I said, put my hand on top of her hand that was cover her wound. I looked up at Nike and she was smiling down at me. Neil help me left Nike off the ground so she can stand up.

"Please let me have a look at it," Neil said, looking at Nike.

"Don't worry. it's just a scrape. But I thought it was a stabbed and I just felt a bit dizzy." Nike said, "You instantly pulled the sword away, right? Suran...No. Ursula." Nike said, looking at Ursula.

"Liv-," Bard said but I cut him off.

"Send them all three of them to the prison. Close the venue temporarily and check everyone's identity and capture the other." I said, cover his eyes with my hand and walked back over to Nike where Neil was holding her up so she did not fall. "Take Nike to the doctor, then have her rest in her room," I said, put my hand on Nike's hand that was covering her cut.

"Livius, I'm fine." She said with pain in her voice. I looked up at her with worrying eyes.

"Please listen to me please," I said, looking down at her cut that was on her stomach. It was my fault for not protect the woman I love.

"Already, but when are you interrogating the, please let me go with you?" Nike asked, looking down at me.

"If you come I can't do bloody things," I said, hoping she will not go but that did not stop her.

"You intended to do that? I'm still going." Nike said, trying not to yell too loud. Neil watch us fight but at the end, Nike win.

"Fine, I'll wait until your wound has been treated. I'll go and do paperwork in the meanwhile." I said, walked away from Nike. "Bard, come with me," I call out to him. He walked up beside me and grab my arms to make me stand up.

"Not yet, people are still watching." He said, taking me out to the hallway and down to my office to finish some paperwork. Bard open the door to my office and lend me in. We walked over to my desk and I sat down on my chair.

(Nike P.O.V)

I walked down the hallway to go and see the doctor. Neil and two other guards were following me to make should nothing about to me. "Nike, you need to rest after we go and see the doctor," Neil said, looking at me. I turn my head half way to look at him.

"No, I'm going with Livius," I said, open the door to the doctor office. The two guard wait outside while Neil follows in after me.

"Oh, princess Nike." The doctor said, turn to look me. He saw the cut that was on my stomach. "Oh dear, come and sit down so I can take a look." He order. I walked over to a chair that was by a window. He closes the curtain so Neil can't see inside. "We need you to take off the top of your dress." He said, grabbing same medicine.

I took off the top of my dress and left the bottom on. The doctor put on same gloves on look at my wound. After I while he was done. "Okay, you can leave now." He said, open the curtain back up and I walked out of the room with Neil.

"Let get you change first, Nike," Neil said, walking back to my room to put on clothes that did not have blood on it. Neil and the two guards waiting outside for my bedroom so I can change. After I put on new clothes I walked back out in the hallway.

"Okay, are you ready to go to Livius's office now?" Neil asked, looking at me. I love up at him.

"Yes let's go," I answer, walking down the hallway to Livius's office.

 **See you next time... Sorry this chapter is short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Nike P.O.V)**

I was walking to Livius's office when all the light in the hallway turn off. I can't see anything in front of me. "What is going on?" I heard Neil voice beside me. "Someone turn on the light." He yelled. I was standing still in the dark hallway. Then suddenly I was having problem breathing. I heard Neil and the two guard fall to the floor gasping for air. What is going on here? I was starting to feel dizzy then I clapped to the floor before I passed out I saw a pair of feet standing in front of me.

"Let take her." said a male voice. I feel him pick me up off the ground and starting to walk. Then next thing I knew that I woke up in a room that I never saw before. I sat up on the bed and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking at the desk, chair, and the closet. I heard the door creak open and walked in a tall man, beside the man was a female woman.

"How much will the sun king pay us to get you back." Said a man, walking over to me. He grabs a chair and took a seat. "Oh man, I want to see the look on his face when he knows you are gone." He said, laughing.

"If I was you. I will not be laughing." I said, looking at me. He stands up and smacks me across my face leaving a red mark.

"You better watch what you say to me." He said, walking out of the room with the girl. Livius, please help me.

 **(Livius P.O.V)**

"Your Majesty, I sorry," Neil said, running into my office with two guards behind him. I looked up at him with a confused look on my face. He walked up to me and hand me a letter it was signed to me.

"What is this?" I asked, looking up at him. His eyes got very sad. When I saw that Nike was not with them. I took the letter from him. "Where is Nike?" I asked, looking at Neil before I open the letter. I unfold the letter and starting to read it.

The sun king,

If you want to see you wife again. Give me $1000,0000 by the end of tomorrow if not I will kill her and you will never see her again. You have tomorrow to come a bring me the money.

The kidnapped

My eyes were full of hate, someone kidnapped Nike. "FIND OUT WHO KIDNAPPED HER! I WILL KILL THEM WHEN I GET MY HAND ON THEM!" I yelled, standing up out of my chair. "NO ONE WILL REST UNTIL SHE IS FIND AND HOME SAFE NOW GO!" I yelled, watch Neil and the two guard run out of the room to tell everyone in the castle that Nike went missing.

I walked out of the room and went down the hallway. "I want those prisoners to hang tonight," I order, to a guard that was at the end of the hallway.

"Yes, as you wish." He said, bow to me. I walked away from him and went back to my office. I sat down in my chair and thinking about Nike.

 **See you next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Last chapter**

 **(Livius P.O.V)**

The next day I have a plain to go along whatever this man want to get Nike back to me. Then, I'm going to kill him after I get Nike back. I walked to the forest where he told me in his letter to meet him at. "You finally come." Said a voice walked out behind a tree hold Nike by her hair.

"Let her go." I order, looking at the man.

"I will if you give me the money first." He said, pulling Nike hair making her cry in pain. I will kill this man after he gives me Nike back first. I put out a brown bag.

"If me Nike first then I give you this bag." I said, looking at him with cold death eyes.

"No, hand me the bag then you have your dear wife back." He said.

"We both at the same time." I said, walking close to him. I reach my hand out to him with the bag and he did the same thing but with Nike. I pull Nike behind me and looked at the man. He dumps what inside the brown bag and rock fell out.

"Say good bye to your wife, The sun King." He said, pulled out a sword and run at Nike. I jump in front of him to block his attack.

"Neil now." I yelled, pulling out my sword and point it at him. Five guards surrounding him. They pulled out their sword to kill the man under my order.

"Livi, take Nike out of here." Neil said, looking at me. I grab her hand and run back to the castle. I pull her to our room and push her on the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, laying down next to her. I hold her hand and looked at her.

"Yeah, now that you here with me." Nike said, pull me in for a kiss. "I love you." she said between kisses.

"I love you too." I said, pull her close to me. Nike laid her head on my chest and close her eyes. After a while she fell asleep in my arms. I give her once last kiss on the forehead before I fell asleep too.

 **I hope you like this story. Please check out my other story.**


End file.
